The Question Game
by lovingthis
Summary: Including Sam from Dates and The Workplace, we know what team does in their breaks on Fridays but what happens on the other days of the week when they're bored? Increased rating for "What's Up" :D
1. The Game

We know what the team does during their breaks on Friday but they must get _pretty_ bored every other day of the week… unless they come up with things to do of course!

I don't own Primeval or else I'd be able to see the next series already... :(

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alright I'm bored. I wanna play the question game." The team turned to Sam confused. "You know? The question game?" Their looks remained blank, Sam sighed. "I ask someone a question. You have to answer truthfully. Then they ask a question back. You are allowed to repeat the question but then have to think of a new one. It stops people from making one person have to come up with all the questions. Got it?"<p>

Becker continued to look confused but Jess, Abby and Connor jumped straight into it.

"But… Why would you want to play a game like that?"

"Come on! It's fun! Aren't there any questions you've always wanted to ask someone in this group?"

Becker shifted in his place.

"Okay I'll play-"

"GREAT!" Connor jumped up but was pulled back down by Abby, he sat straight and alert on the sofa.

"-BUT!" Becker raised his voice over Connor. "Only if you don't ask what my first name is."

Connor shrunk, deflated. "What's the point in playing a game like this if you don't get to watch someone squirm?"

"Connor relax!" Sam took control. "It's just a bit of fun! We'll start with nice questions." The others nodded in acceptance. "Alright seeing as I've played it before I know a load of questions… Ooh, also! I just thought. Whatever we say here and now cannot be repeated. It's the whole "What happens in Vegas" thing."

"Sounds fair enough. But can I start?" Abby grinned mischievously.

"I like the look in your eyes so of course you may!" Sam's expression mirrored Abby's.

"Awesome! Connor!" The man groaned. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"I thought we were starting with nice questions?" Jess looked to Sam.

"Umm… Abby seems to have decided to set the tone for this. Answer the question, Connor."

"I was eight."

"EIGHT?" Abby and Sam were both horrified.

"We're not including things like kiss-chase, Connor." Jess tried to get a clearer answer.

"It wasn't kiss-chase. She was my girlfriend."

"Connor, you had your first proper girlfriend when you were eight?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah."

"You went out for how long?"

"Four years."

The group just stared at him, eyes wide open, jaws dropped.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

No one answered.

* * *

><p>This chapter will continue soon! It's more to give you guys, the readers, an opportunity to come up with questions. Anything you want to ask them... We may get steadily meaner as this continues :)<p>

Let me know your thoughts and questions.

Thanks.


	2. First Kisses

Next up! I got some pretty good question ideas from the last chapter! I'm already writing some up.

As we know I don't own Primeval... blah blah blah.

Okay, if you don't know where we left off I suggest you go back a chapter! :D

* * *

><p>The silence was broken as Matt traipsed into the room.<p>

"Bit late today aren't we?" Sam pulled a face. Matt shrugged and Jess filled him in on the game while Sam got him a cup of tea.

"Okay then. My question." Connor still looked a bit peeved. "Sam, why is everyone so surprised?"

"Well, I don't know about the others, I guess we just assumed that you were the… you know… you're really intelligent, we just thought you were the nerdy kinda guy who… well…"

"You think no-one would go for me."

"Well… yeah? We don't meant to insult you. But that's how it always seems with clever guys."

There was a pause.

Sam threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "I guess we just didn't take you to be a player!"

"So what when were your first kisses?" Connor glared back. "I am allowed to ask that back after all, right?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah. You are. You all know mine."

"Twelve." Abby smiled.

"Fifteen, my first boyfriend."

"Fourteen." Matt smirked.

"Eighteen."

The group turned unanimously to Becker."You? Eighteen?" Abby was horrified. "I thought YOU'D be the eight year old one!"

"You think I was a player?"

"We-"

Sam cut in. "Becker was a grade A student. Maybe he actually WAS one of the really nerdy ones. Becker, what social group were you in at school? Actually no, that's a waste of a perfectly good question. Anyone got any good ones?"

Connor opened his mouth to speak but Jess cut in first. "If you had to date anyone in this group, who? And not including people you're already dating." Jess aimed the last part to Connor and Abby while Sam and Becker exchanged smirks.

"I thought you wanted nice questions, Jess?" Sam teased.

"It's not that mean! So spill!"

"I don't feel comfortable with this." Connor shifted in his seat, away from Abby.

"It's just a little fun, Conn." Abby leant over to tap a spoon on his head. "I'd go for Matt."

Sam's eyebrows shot up as Matt received a death stare from Connor. "Wasn't expecting that one."

"Come on, Conn. Who would you go for?" Abby laughed at his expression.

"You can't expect me to answer this. Jess is like a little sister and Sam… I just don't feel like that about her- No offence."

"None taken." They smiled.

"Then out if the guys?"

Connor looked stunned at Jess's comment. "The… The… The guys?"

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think yeah? I may update quicker if you do.<p>

Any questions? Shall we embarrass them next? Or what about answers? Anything you want me to work into it? I'm open to ideas!

Thanks in advance!


	3. It Must Be Love

Conclusion of this question!

I don't own Primeval :) Oh wait! A smile? That's not right! :(

* * *

><p>Jess smiled sweetly at Connor. "Well I did say anyone out of the group."<p>

Connor looked terrified.

"Jess has a point. Matt or Becker."

"Not Matt." Connor still looked unhappy at him. "And Becker…?"

Connor trusted Becker with his life but did he trust him with his heart? What would it be like to date Becker? Connor would either be dumped within a week or they'd be in it for the long run. Connor could see them on walks in a forest and… Wait? Was he _actually_ contemplating that? Coming out of his head he saw the others. He'd waited too long to answer and the others were just... looking.

"Okay, okay! I pick you Jess." Sam groaned at his cop out. "Matt what about you?"

"Abby."

There was an awkward pause as Connor looked between the two.

"So, if I wasn't here you two would be perfectly fine dating each other?"

"Wait! Wait! Jess!" Sam straightened in her chair. "Are we including Emily?"

Jess snickered as she looked first at Sam and then at Matt. "I think so, she was part of the team and they weren't dating…? Want to change your answer, Matt?"

The Irish man looked uncomfortable. On one hand he didn't want to admit his feelings for Emily, even if everyone already knew them. On the other he didn't want Connor finding one of Becker's guns and shooting him.

"Emily then."

Jess clapped her hands happily. "Okay, Becker your go."

"Jess." The girl started to blush.

"Man! I could have sworn you'd have gone for Sam." Connor complained.

"HEY! No stereotyping just because we work closely together and like guns!"

"Yeah you do! OW! ABBY!"

"Why Jess, Becker?" The girl asked as Connor hid behind one of the newly acquired cushions.

"Because she's not Sam, you and I disagree too much and I'm not going to pick one of the guys." Jess looked crestfallen. "Plus Jess is an amazing person."

"Jess who would you chose?" Sam asked although they all knew the answer.

"Umm… Becker." She blushed even more. They decided not to push it. "Okay, Sam's turn."

"Abby."

There was spluttering as Connor chocked on his tea. "IS EVERYONE AFTER MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"Well I know _you_ too well to want to date you, plus despite what Abby says about knowing it's a game she _would_ kill me- hypothetically." She winked at Abby. "Matt isn't really my type- He's too 'Let's save the world' I'm more 'Let's look after the team'. I don't think I could stand living with him and his ambitions! And I have my own reasons for rejecting Becker from the option."

"What are they?" Jess asked.

Sam glanced at Becker and grinned. "Rules."

"Work rules?"

"Nope, game rules."

"I don't understand."

"You're not meant to." Sam laughed. "That left you or Abby and I already know I can practically live on top of Abby without arguments…" She cocked her head at Abby. "Okay, without _too_ many arguments. Well…" She frowned for a second. "Can I change my answer?" They laughed.

Sam leant back happy she'd making her friends laugh. It seemed like her life's work. Thinking of work…

"CRAP!" Sam shot out of her chair. "Our breaks finished over half an hour ago!"

As the team left the room Abby grabbed Connors arm.

"For the record, I'd pick you over _anyone_." She kissed him on the lips. "Any day."

* * *

><p>I feel that Abby and Connor's relationship is too onesided sometimes. I thought it'd be nice to see Abby showing a little affection :P<p>

Please let me know what you thought! Pretty pretty! And I'd like more questions please! More questions!


	4. Worst Things

Hope you enjoyyyy!

* * *

><p>Becker sighed dejectedly as he looked at the cup of tea in his hands.<p>

"Why can no one make tea as well as Sam?"

"That your question for the day?" Connor teased.

"That yours?" The soldier shot back.

"Alright girls! Keep your knickers on! I thought of a good question earlier." Abby said. "What's the worst thing you've ever done to someone? Not like… killing- that's aimed at you Becker- but something you've done unnecessarily."

Becker looked unashamed. "I don't think it was unnecessarily done, but it was pretty harsh. I don't regret it either. I ruined an ex-girlfriends date."

"My opinion of you just plummeted." Matt spoke in a deadpan voice.

"Why would you do that?"

"She was still dating me at the time. It's why she's an ex."

"THE COW!" Abby's response was expected, anyone who acted like that was automatically in her bad books.

"What did you do?"

"It was in a large but quite café." Becker looked around then continued. "I may have asked her, pretty loudly, if she'd had any luck with her STI…"

"You didn't!" Jess gasped. "I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"For how long had you been going out? What was the other guy like? Had she been cheating on you for long?" Abby's questions came out in a rush.

"I didn't ask and she didn't tell. Just the fact she was there with him that once was enough."

"Your trust once lost is lost forever?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"I can't believe someone would do that to you." Jess then realised what she said. "Well, I mean anyone _obviously_. Not just you, although it is a shock that someone _would_ do that to you but it happens to other people as well and that's horrible too." She blushed and looked down.

Jess was saved from further blubbering embarrassment as Sam rushed into the break room. She made for the island and leant against it, her weight pressed onto her hands, rocking back and forth, breathing hard.

"You okay there? You look like you've seen a ghost." Matt peered at the girl's face.

"Leroy been trying to perv at you in the changing rooms again?" Becker winked.

"Hey! As my boss you ought to take that harassment more seriously!" Though her voice was strong, Sam still looked pale as she waved a finger in his direction. "And no… it was…" Sam took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "So, so, _so_, much worse." She spoke while a shudder wracked her entire body. "You got any acid in that lab of yours, Connor? I need to gouge my eyes out. That is _never _going to go… God, I need a pay rise."

The group didn't say anything, just waited for Sam's breathing to calm down. After a few seconds Becker spoke again.

"Pay rise?"

She nodded. "For the therapy." Sam took another deep breath. "I just went to talk to Lester and he… he…"

"He did what?"

"It's not what he did but what he was," Sam rolled an arm in front of her as she spoke, "_already _doing."

There was a split second as the team froze.

"What _was_ he doing?" Jess leaned forward on the sofa.

Sam's lower lip shook and she shivered as she searched for the courage to say the word they were waiting for.

"Yoga."

* * *

><p>Eaugh!<p>

Can you imagine?

No. Don't!

I have to thank starzee for the mental image there. I couldn't work it in the way I prefered but hey, you can't have everything.

Lemme know what you thought! And more questions please!

Thanks!


	5. Mummy's Boys

I've been trying to keep these around the same length. If you'd like them longer or would rather they stayed small let me know yeah! I'm here to pelase you guys!

Well not really, I'm here to play with the folk from Primeval (which I don't own). Pleasing you guys is just a bonus! :D I know this one is very short. But that's because it's going to lead into a second part. Please forgive me!

And ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Becker!" The name was half yelled with excitement.<p>

"Would everyone stop asking me?"

"No" It was said stubbornly. "Becker!" Abby repeated his name the exactly the same way as before, as if she hadn't been interrupted. "What is your… most embarrassing memory?"

"Can I answer something else instead?"

"NO!" The entire group yelled at him.

"Fine fine. My first date." Becker didn't say anything more while the others waited.

"So… What happened?"

"You didn't ask _why_ it was my most embarrassing memory. You asked me _what_ my most embarrassing memory was."

"I hate you and your Grammar Nazism." Sam glared on Abby's behalf.

"There's not need to discriminate against me because I don't like butchering the English language, Samantha."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Alright, Samantha. Why don't you like being called by your full name?"

"I do like being called by my full name - "

"- But?"

"Let me finish, Connor! My full name is Sam. Not Samantha."

"Sam by itself is a boys name!" Connor started to tease.

"Yes, I know that."

"Why would your parents call you Sam instead of Samantha?" Jess cocked her head to the side.

"They thought they were getting a boy. They chose the name Samuel as they liked it, they even started to call me Samuel before I was born. Then I was born and they found out I'm a girl… obviously!"

"I'd have been surprised if they hadn't realised." Abby laughed.

"Yes, especially once she got boobs."

"CONNOR!" The man ducked as missiles flew at him from not only Abby and Sam but also Jess, Becker and Matt.

"Nice to see that you all have my back when Connor decides to be an ass." Sam smiled happily bouncing slightly in her seat. "So, I was already a disappointment as I was the reason their first born wasn't a son. And so they decided I didn't deserve to be given a name originally for myself, so I was called Sam."

"That sounds a bit harsh!"

"Well my Mother and Father are." Sam spoke shortly.

"I thought…" Matt started to question Sam. They'd spoken on numerous occasions and the things Sam had told him about her family wasn't adding up.

"I'm adopted." She answered Matt's question before he got a chance to fully word it. "Not legally. I ran away when I was ten. My Mum found me. Best Mum in the world- in my opinion anyway."

Sam tacked the end on after earning some disapproving looks from Connor and Becker.

"My my aren't we Mummy's Boys!" They continued to glare. "Jinkies! You two were the sort who brought breakfast in bed and a jar of flowers at six thirty am on Mother's Day weren't you?"

Sam shot a glance at Abby who was looking amused, then spoke aloud in mock whisper. "I think I may _possibly_ happen to have upset them. Poor Ickle Connor and Baby Becky Boy!"

* * *

><p>Well, as normal, I'd love to know what you think and I'm working on some suggested questions at the moment. The next part in particular...<p>

As you know that I will do suggested questions why don't you ask some? I'm really looking forward to putting up a couple of these! :D Eak! Excitement!

Lemme know! Thanks


	6. It's A Bit Embarrassing

This chappy is MUCH longer than all the others. But I suppose I've written a lot at the bottom too!

If you like a long length I'll try and keep it up. If not I'll cut them dwn again. Tell me!

As we know, I don't own Primeval. - Wish I did though. That'd be fun!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Becker and his stupid grammar." Jess complained under her breath. Becker had been nothing but a pain for the entire team in that he was always particular about grammar and enunciation. He'd been trying to improve their English- Connor and Matt were having the hardest times; their accents were too prominent for 'proper speaking'.<p>

"Okay then. Connor, what's your most embarrassing memory and _why _is it embarrassing?" As she accentuated the 'why' Jess held eye contact with the soldier before looking back at Connor.

"There are a couple of contenders."

"Which one is most embarrassing? Although now you've said that there are contenders we want to know them all!" Becker smirked at the older man.

"Ooh. Okay then…" Connor paused for a moment. "Okay." Connor puffed air out through his cheeks. "It was when I was seventeen. I was at, ya know, my first _serious_ girlfriends house."

"You mean the first girlfriend you had sex with." Sam said it as a statement not a question.

"Uh.. Uh." Connor blubbered slightly.

"Well that's what you meant isn't it?" He nodded. "Then why didn't you just say that? It _really_ bugs me that people do that. It's like, we know what you meant by it so why didn't you just say it! Like when people write things like F- asterisk- asterisk - k. We get what you're trying to say! Blotting out two letters doesn't make it not-rude and we still get the meaning! It's like when there are a load of girls chatting and one of the says," at this Sam lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm on my time of the month." She then continued to speak normally. "the thing is everyone's heard it so there's no need to whisper and we get the meaning! Just say 'I'm on my period!'" The guys flinched while Abby and Jess laughed. "Okay rant over. She was the first girl you had sex with. So I'm guessing it's sex related?"

Connor was still pretty red and Jess, Abby, Matt and Becker were unsuccessfully trying to hide their amusement.

"N-No it's not. Well… No. No it's not."

"Go on then!" Jess encouraged him.

"My girlfriend at the time, Emilia, she lived with her aunt- parents died when she was young- and well it was the first night I'd stayed over hers."

"So the first night you had sex?"

"No, Sam!"

Connor realised what he'd just said.

"Alright, so where were you the first time you had sex?" Becker raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should stick to one question at a time." Jess tried to be productive but mentally filed the question for a later date.

"Yeah Becker! One question at a time!" Connor childishly threw the reprimand in his face. "It was the first time I was over hers so I wasn't really used to it. And we'd fallen asleep but I woke up and needed the loo. So I went."

Connor didn't say anything more.

"… Yes?"

"Please tell me you didn't pee in the wrong room again?" Abby faceplamed.

"You… You..? Connor's peed in the wrong room?" Matt shook his head in confusion as he asked the question.

"It's when he first moved in with me. He-"

"STOP BULLYING ME!"

"It's a _question game,_ Conn. We're asking you question." Abby winked at the girls.

"Yeah, Connor."

"Shut up, Becky Boy." Offended, Becker glared over his cup of tea.

"Tell us now, Conn and maybe we'll forget about the 'peeing' question."

The scientist glared at Jess before realising that he wasn't going to be able to get out of the question.

"I took a wrong turning back to her room."

"Where did you end up?"

Connor looked around for an escape.

"You can't do that! You agreed to play the game." Jess argued.

"You wouldn't let someone else off would you?" The soldier girl backed her up.

Sighing and hiding his face, Connor gave in.

"In her aunts bed."

"-NO WAY!"

"-You didn't!"

"-Really?"

Abby didn't say anything. She looked at her boyfriend in shock.

"That's not the worst part."

That was the thing they loved about Connor; he didn't want to share the information but he always told you there was more!

"Did you… like, kiss her?" Sam was giggling. "You know, a I Luuuurve You and Miiiised You When I Went To Peeeeeee kiss?"

"NO! God no! I well I had had a bit to drink which didn't help. But I fell asleep. - Do I have to finish?"

"What could be worse than falling asleep in your girlfriend's aunt's bed?" Jess asked.

"Girlfriends much older aunt's bed." Connor corrected her before he could stop himself.

"Much older?"

"Just younger than her grandparents. It was one of those weird families where someone had a kid around the same time one of their children did... or something like that."

"So... What's worse than falling asleep in bed with your girlfriends old aunt?"

He stood up, ignoring Jess for a moment, heading towards the door.

"Connor!" Abby warned.

Just before he scampered away, Sam gained control of the entrance and refused to let him out. Deciding it was time to face the music, Connor turned to the group.

"I was naked."

* * *

><p>What is Becker hiding? I'm sure there's a reason to his Grammar Nazism. Was he just bought up correctly or is there an ulterior motive? What is he so terrified about the others knowing? Any of you guys know? I don't!<p>

Seriously though! I'd love more questions. It's great every time I get sent a new one and I get the opportunity to delve into the past of our favourite team!

Tell me what you think or what you'd like to know. Or, if you prefer, something that YOU think the team does that you'd like everyone else to know! :)


	7. Did I Just?

We know what the team does during their breaks on Friday but they must get _pretty_ bored every other day of the week… unless they come up with things to do of course!

* * *

><p>"I have one. What would you do for the people you care about? And Becker I don't mean us in your job- we all know how far you're willing to go- I mean out of it, when you're not paid to protect someone." Connor asked the group together.<p>

"I'd do anything." Sam's reply was instant.

"I'm not so sure." Jess started to analyse. "It would depend entirely on what would happen to them and what I'd have to do to keep it from happening."

"Yeah, I'm there with Jess. There are some things that I'm sure I wouldn't do just because someone I care about either wanted me to do it, or because it was the only way to protect them."

Connor cocked his head to the side as he watched Abby, just before anyone got a chance to ask his thoughts he shook his head and looked at Matt.

"I'd do most things."

"What wouldn't you do?" Connor pressed him.

"Depends. Are we talking about someone will be tortured and killed if we don't do it. Or someone we care about would like us to do it?"

"Okay well… what would you do for… Sam? Out of context of work. So, just as she's your friend. Would you… Be her date at a friends wedding? Punch the lights out of a guy who's upset her? Would you die for her?"

Sam interjected before Matt had a chance to formulate an answer. "Just be careful what you say cause if you're not going to die for me I'm not rescuing you from a burning building!"

She finished with a grin but the group just looked at her in mute shock.

"I'm kidding!" She raised her hands in defence. "I just said I'd do anything for you guys!"

"Would you really do _anything_ for us though?" Connor looked sceptical.

"I truly would. So long as I'm not, in my opinion, _unnecessarily_ breaking the law. Yeah I'd do anything big or little, to protect you or make you happy. I would do anything." She paused as she smirked in the resident Grammar Nazi's direction. "I _will_ do anything for you guys."

"But, surely there are _some_ things that just go too far? Like personal harm?" The way Jess spoke added meaning to the 'personal' part, pulling her half frowning- with a hint of serious- face.

"I've done pretty much everything short of dying when it comes to looking after you guys on the job. I'd happily do the same out of it. I thought you were asking Matt now…" She unsubtly passed the attention back to Matt.

"I'd do a lot. I mean I'd do more in this job because it's bigger than us. If I fail in this then hundreds, possible thousands of people can be killed. outside of work it's different. I know I'd do a lot. I'm not sure how much though. Becker?"

"I don't think any of us will really know what we'd do until we're in a situation where we have to make the decision. I don't know if I'd die for you guys most days at work- Especially when Connor's being a pain or talking in Science-Gibberish. But when we're out there and something's chasing you I make the decision there and then to protect you no matter the cost to me. One day I may not- that day I'll quit."

"Yes. But, I'd suppose it varies on who in the group you're doing it for too." Jess agreed with Becker. "Like I can imagine Connor and Abby would do more for each other than they would for us. Right?"

"I'd do anything for Connor." Abby smiled at him.

"Really?" For some reason, no matter how long the two had been a couple, Connor always seemed surprised about how much that Abby cared for him. She nodded in response to the question.

"Okay." Connor looked down at the mug in his hands before looking back up. "Would you marry me?"

Abby looked from Connor to Jess, Sam, Matt and finally Becker. Smiling slightly she nodded.

"I would marry you."

Everyone noted the use of the word 'would'.

"Damn it Becker!" Both Sam and Jess hissed simultaneously.

Connor just smiled.

"Will you marry me though?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Stay there." Connor jumped out of his seat and started to exit. "I mean it. Don't move."

The team stared perplexed as he left, wondering why the sudden rush to leave.

"Umm…" They turned to Abby who's face was twisted with confusion. "Can someone clarify for me… Did I just get engaged?"

* * *

><p>I was asked to do this by a couple of people. I don't know why I didn't put it up before. It's been sitting at the bottom of my word document for long enough!<p>

Please let me know what you think. Questions still welcome and I'd really appreciate being told anything that annoys you about members of the team. :)

Thanks!


	8. Strangest Places

Hey guys! You ready for more?

I seem to remember being asked to ask this question... so here it is! :)

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Becker entered the break room and whispered something in Jess's ear before making his way to the other sofa and sitting down. Jess, who'd smiled when Becker first entered, started to laugh.<p>

"I hadn't forgotten- even with their engagement!"

Jess squealed the last word. A few days before, when Connor asked Abby if she _would_ marry him, Jess started to get really excited about the prospect of co-ordinating something that would _not_ have a possibly deadly result- so they hoped at least! Sam was pretty sure that at least half of the time Jess was currently spending on the ADD was actually being used to search wedding venues.

"Connor, I have a question for you. What did Abby mean about peeing in the wrong room?"

Sam, who had been pouring tea, put the kettle down as she began to shake with laughter. Becker smugly grinned at Connor and Matt leant forward, ready to hang on his every word.

Connor glared at his supposed friends.

"I though you said you'd forget about that question if I answered the one about embarrassment."

"We said we _may_ forget about it." Becker laughed.

"Curses! Why didn't you ask Abby instead."

Sam leant over to hand Connor his tea.

"Because she would be more than happy to share the information; it's more fun to watch you squirm."

Connor huffed angrily.

"Fine. When I first moved into Abby's I got confused. And I got lost in her house and-"

"How on earth did you manage to get lost?" Sam laughed at him. "It wasn't that hard to find your way around!"

"Well I did. And I got confused on where I was. I ended up peeing in a bucket in the cleaning cupboard."

"Oh. That wasn't as funny as I hoped." Jess looked down.

"It's 'cause he didn't really mind sharing it." Sam frowned in annoyance.

Connor ignored them, a plan formulating in his head.

"So, Becker. You told Jess to ask me that, which means it's time for revenge. Where's the strangest place you've had sex?"

Connor smirked at the soldier on the receiving end of the question, anticipating a squirm or two. Unfortunately for him, the younger man wasn't going to comply.

"Just in a bed, Connor."

"What? A bed isn't strange."

"He mean's he hasn't had sex anywhere else, Jessie." Sam winked at the other girl.

"Oh." Jess went red.

"Yeah. Oh." Connor agreed. "Really? No where else?"

"I'm a bit shocked by that myself. Nowhere but your bed?" Sam frowned. "No even someone else's bed?"

There was a pause as the others tried to think of beds.

"You've had sex in a mattress shop haven't you?" Abby started to grin mischievously.

"A sibling's room?"

"A parents- grandparents?"

"Blow up mattress in the middle of a forest?"

The last- supplied by Matt- had the other's looking in surprise.

"Anything _you_ want to share?" The girl's giggled, Matt ignored them and continued to look at Becker.

"Nope. I've only had sex in either my or my girlfriends bed."

"Not even a sofa?"

"Just a bed, Abby. My turn then." Becker took a sip of tea and turned his head back to Connor. "I think I'll start by asking the same question back at you. Where is the strangest place you've ever had sex, Conn?"

"I take it we're not including in a tree in the Cretaceous."

"CONNOR!"

* * *

><p>Meep! I hope the wedding's still on!<p>

If you have more questions I'm still writing up! Lester'll be soon to make an appearance to stay tuned!

Tell me what you think.

Thanks!


	9. I'll Just Blame You

Life is _so_ busy right now! ARGH! Anyhows, you don't care about that!

We are all aware that I do not own Primeval :(

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The team was late into the break room, an incursion delaying them. They found Jess waiting, having run in there while Becker dealt with the animal problem.<p>

"I have a question for you, Becker."

"Go on." The soldier smiled indulgently at their co-ordinator.

"What are you afraid of?"

The entire team laughed.

"Not spiders."

Jess went pink in embarrassment. She honestly _hated_ spiders with a passion. It wasn't an anomaly alarm but her scream that had warned the team of the animal five minutes earlier.

"Well I know that! I thought you were just going to kill it."

"Abigail would have killed _me_."

"So? What's the answer?"

Becker leant forward in his seat, planting an elbow on his knee and biting his thumb nail as he thought. He evidently gained an answer in his head as he scrutinised his colleagues one by one. After a minute or so he opened his mouth.

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to look at Sam as she approached with the drinks.

"Umm. I didn't actually mean to yell but… can he not answer that?" At the expression on their faces she elaborated. "I… I don't like the idea of Becker being afraid of anything. You know? It makes him really… Well, human."

"This may surprise you Samantha but I _am_ human."

"I- I know that! I'm not stupid. It's just, you're Becker. You fight G-rex's in a mini! You- can't be afraid of stuff. The idea is kinda scary."

"She has a point." Connor frowned. "But I wanna know anyway!"

"Me too! We know about his tea fetish-"

"I do _not_ have a tea fetish."

"- but we could have something else to blackmail him with too!" Abby continued as if he hadn't interrupted.

"If you don't have a tea fetish what fetishes _do_ you have?" Sam winked at the remaining members of the team.

"You've already asked me a question, Sam. And the other's wanted to hear that answer to that one."

"JESS!" Sam half shouted, pointing at the girl. "File that question in your head for later!"

Jess laughed and nodded that she would remember.

"Okay."

The team mellowed as Becker began to speak, his eyes fixed on the floor in front of him.

"I…" he sighed, "The thing I'm afraid of is…"

He started to chew on his thumb again. The others waited expectantly. The soldier sighed.

"The anomalies. I… I'm afraid of the anomalies."

There was a long silence that no-one wanted to break.

"That's the most rational fear I've ever heard of." Matt eventually spoke.

Becker's head shoot up to look at the man next to him. "What?"

"They're called 'anomalies' for a reason. Because they _are_ anomalies. They don't make sense. Despite Connor's attempts, we still don't know that much about them. We can't control them- where they open, where they lead, when they lead. It's a rational fear."

"Don't you think it's stupid?" Becker looked worried, as if he expected them to start laughing at any second. "I work with them. It's my job to protect you from them and what may come out of them."

"It's not stupid." Jess put in. "By being afraid of anomalies you respect them more."

"You've been keeping us- minus Matt-" Abby mock glared at the man, "from going through them for the past few years. Can you imagine how many team members we could have been through if it weren't for you?"

"What about Sarah though?" Becker's voice was low and they could tell that merely bringing up the subject of the archaeologist was hard for him.

"Technically their fault." Sam pointed at Connor and Abby. "Theirs and Danny's.

The two accused looked in shock, disbelieving that Sam would actually blame them for the death of their friend.

"I'm kidding of course. It's no-one's fault. Really Becker, you do an amazing job at keeping us safe. There's no-one better than you for this work. Honestly, we may tease you, give you nicknames. But without you- and I mean _you_ not some other ex-army man- working here would be impossible."

"It's true." Jess smiled. "I'm replaceable. It'd be hard to do," she stuck her tongue out at her own cockiness, "but I am. As is Sam. Abby isn't the only person who can look after animals and Connor can be replaced by some other scientist. You just need another person employed to know the prehistoric creatures, which we rely on those two for. Matt's hard as his general knowledge and skills are invaluable but hey! - you aren't."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Your respect for the anomalies is a quality we will never be able to find in anyone else with your skill."

"Although, sir." From the honorific the team knew Sam was about to insult him. "You need to get on with your paperwork, clean out your locker- you really shouldn't preach at the others when yours is so bad- aaaaannnnd," Sam sang the conjunctive, "we need more lethal weapons- more paperwork."

Becker did not looked amused.

* * *

><p>Lemme know what you think.<p>

Thanks.


	10. What's Up?

This chapter is dedicated to andrewleepotts - the writer on this site, not the actor- for the comment "I'm trying with Becker but he's a hard one.- There's a thought!" and all the other's who have had their minds in the gutter when thinking of questions for our certain someone.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next break found the girls debating Becker's admission and waiting for the others.<p>

"You know, we haven't really asked Becker all that many questions. You know, directed exactly at him. And I think he's the one of the team who we know the least amount about. I mean sometimes I think we know more about Matt than we do Becker and Matt's a closed book."

"You're right, Jess. But what do we ask him?" Sam frowned in thought.

"I don't know about Becker. He's a hard one." Abby paused for a second then smirked. "Well isn't that a thought." She winked cheekily at Sam.

"With your head I don't want to know where _that_ line of thought is going!"

"I'm thinking of asking him-"

"Don't you tell me what you want to ask him! Get your head out of the gutter first!"

"Urgh! You're such a prude! I just want to know what turns him on."

Sam's head tilted, mouth half opened as if to start speaking, she blinked several times, mouth still open. The shut it and re opened another few times. She took in a breath as if she had finally figured out what so say but paused, puffing out her cheeks.

"I don't even know what to say. Congratulations Abby. You've actually rendered me speechless."

Jess blushed from the idea of asking such a question, Abby smiled evilly at them and Sam continued to look like a goldfish. Imaginary scenarios started to play in their heads. After a few moments grins simultaneously appeared on all their faces.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up?"<p>

Becker's sudden decision to use common slang brought the girls to laughter.

"What?" He looked around in a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "All I did was ask 'what's up'."

Jess snorted loudly in her laughter and Sam's turned into cackles, hysterics setting in.

"What?"

"I don't know, Becker." Abby was grinning like a Cheshire cat, a sight more commonly seen on her fiancé. "What _is_ up?"

Becker missed the slight affliction put on the last word and remained as lost as ever.

"No worries, Becky Boy. Jess just has a question for you." The girl chocked as Abby forced her into the spotlight.

"No! No! It wasn't me! It was…" Jess looked between the other two girls. Forcing it back to Abby seemed like a bad idea. "SAM! Sam thought of a question for you!"

"NO! Don't you _dare_ and try and put this on me!"

"What the hell is going on?" Becker practically cried over the girls yells.

That served to make Sam and Jess crack up. Here was Becker, a trained soldier, brought to begging because he was being kept in the dark while girls laughed.

"We were talking before you came in. Because we never have questions for you. Well good ones." Sam started to explain. "And well, it was," she paused pulling her lips back into her mouth as she tried not to laugh. "Umm… hard."

The girls cracked up. Again.

"It was hard? How is 'hard' funny?"

Abby curled up, pulling her knees over her stomach as the muscles began to pull.

"This isn't fair, guys. You have to give me something!"

Connor entered with Matt and Emily at that exact moment.

"I bet you want them to, riiight!" They could always count on Connor for sleazy innuendos.

The girls started to cry.

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't breath!" Jess's hair fell into her face as she shook.

"That wasn't useful! They're not telling me what they're laughing at!"

Matt and Emily looked faintly amused as the fully grown man was reduced to a complaining six year old.

"Come on!"

"Jess is right! You're killing me here!" Sam lost her balance, lunged for the worktop and missed falling flat onto the floor. "OOOWWWW!"

"You are spending too much time with Connor." Becker, still not amused, attempted to insult Sam into telling the secret.

"Nice to see you're worried about me guys!"

She hiccupped as she spoke and the others found themselves unable to tell if Sam was still crying from laughter or she was really hurt. Jess rushed to her side as no-one else moved.

"You okay?"

"I think I hit my head."

Abby snorted, laughing again. Connor looked at her, surprised at her noticing the possible double entendre- even if it was anatomically incorrect. The soldier girl on the floor tried to stand but fell backwards again.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Despite the mick takes Becker was still ever the gentleman.

Connor started to laugh as he threw an arm around Abby. "You know this _is_ fun."

"I'm seriously hurt here!"

Becker pulled Sam up and seated her firmly in her chair then stood himself on the next edge of the island.

"We could get Becker to kiss it better for you." Abby sniggered.

"Guys. I'm really not in the mood."

At the tone in Becker's voice the others studiously averted their eyes. Matt had followed Connor's line of thought and got the gist of the conversation while Emily remained confused, unable to get the modern slang. Sam swayed in her seat and her eyes glazed over.

"Sam?" Becker leant forward to catch her, stopping the fall from the chair back onto the floor. "I think we ought to pop up to the medical bay and find a bed."

Twisting into her partner Abby let out a shriek of laughter that was only slightly muffled by Connor's arm. Becker stopped trying to move Sam as he tried to figure out what Abby found so funny. Matt smiled as he watched the penny drop in his second-in-command's head. The entire conversation was visibly replayed in Becker's head and his face began to harden.

"What the hell were you talking about before I came?"

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think :)<p>

Thank you all for sticking for this long!


	11. The Moon

I... I don't get it... what was so funny about the last chapter?

Not fooling anyone am I? Well...

My, my, my! You guys DO have your minds in the gutter! Honestly, I've been on your profiles guys, most of you are *far* too young to be finding that funny! :D

Seriously though, I'm kidding, you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all the feedback and questions.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"What's your family like?" Jess blushed as she asked Becker. It was great, now that they were focusing questions on Becker he was more open to sharing his history and personal information. Jess was taking every opportunity to ask him about it.<p>

"Pretty standard I'd guess. I'm the only boy, middle of five-"

"FIVE? HOW IS THAT STANDARD?" Sam half yelled at him. "I'd _love_ to have had siblings!"

"-I'm the middle of five." Becker shot a glare at Sam for the interruption. "My Dad was military as are two of my sisters. And there's also my mum."

"What's she like?" Jess continued.

"I think it's my turn to ask, Jess." Becker was wearing his unnervingly serious expression as he told Jess off. "First, I think I'd like to know about _your_ families though. Abby?"

"Just my brother." Her reply was short and Connor, knowing the general history, looked worried at where the conversation may go.

"But what about your parents? Any aunts, uncles, cousins?" Jess pushed the question.

"I don't have any family other than my brother. We have each other and that's it."

The bluntness shocked the others so they let it drop.

"Alright, Connor." Becker chose his next victim.

"I'm an only child and I don't have any cousins so to speak. My Mum was also an only child and Dad is 'estranged' from his family." Connor used quotation marks. "It's because he and Mum divorced when I was little, Dad's family didn't think it appropriate."

"How come?" Sam leant over the island, twirling a spoon in her tea.

"It wasn't the 'right' way to raise their firstborn son. If they were in Hogwarts Dad's side would all be Slytherins!" The team smiled fondly at him for his mini-nerdy comment. "Sam's turn!"

"It's just me, Mum and Dad. No cousins, no aunts or uncles, although I did have my honorary godfather but that cow took him from me."

"You really were close to Nick weren't you?" Jess pulled a sad smile.

"I don't have much family, he was part of it." Sam's tone of voice then changed happier. "Like you guys are my family!" She flashed a bright smile. "Matt's turn."

Matt held a thoughtful expression for a moment before answering. "I don't have a family."

There was a pause as the room went still but for five individual eyebrows raising. Matt sighed.

"I don't have one yet, anyway."

"Aww, someone planning on settling down soon?" Sam teased, winking at Abby and Jess who heard her thought. A very loud thought.

Matt gave a wry laugh. "Yeah, something like that. I know I'll have a family soon enough."

Jess sighed in discontent. "I wish I could be so certain of my future like that."

"Don't be silly, Jess. Everyone's future is open, we're changing it even now while we speak." Sam rolled her eyes as she looked at the others. "You'd have thought that someone working with rips in time would understand that!"

The group looked to Jess and she realised she was the remaining member to answer.

"I have an older brother and sister. They're twins. It's great having that. I get my big over protective brother to look after me when I need it but I also get a big sister to do all that girly stuff with. It's amazing. I couldn't imagine not having my siblings, although I'd love to have a baby sister too. That would just be the best, I could be a big sister as well as a little one. But hopefully I can be an aunt soon as my sister got married a couple of months ago. They're still on their honeymoon. They went to Spain! Can you believe it? Spain! I've _always_ wanted to go there!"

Jess became aware that everyone was just… staring. She'd rambled a bit and in her nervousness her mouth opened once more.

"Well not _always_ wanted to go to Spain. When I was little I wanted to go to the moon, but then I found out that we weren't allowed to go there on holiday. I cried for days after my parents told me that. It just wasn't fair."

After a few moments Jess gain control of herself.

"Umm, so yeah, my family's pretty great."

* * *

><p>This is because I absolutely LOVE Jess's speaking style when she's on a rant. (And I wrote the Hogwarts bit- in fact most of this chapter- AGES before the film release! I'm not just jumping on the band wagon!)<p>

Now to the serious stuff. What would you ask the team when they are DRUNK?

Or shall we go onto dares?

You guys control what happens! :D

Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	12. Pub Anyone?

Okay, I'm planning on these next few chapters being pretty short. I hope you don't mind- yell if you do!

If you've got to this chapter then you already know I don't own Primeval!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Three of Becker's men had been killed that day. It was hard not to notice. Becker's mood was sour and Sam was being a grumpy cow after informing the families of the men. Jess, toning down her bounciness, suggested they should find their way to a pub. A drink too many later and the "Drunk Team" was visible- well, minus Matt, who seemed to be the only one who could hold his drink!<p>

Connor was the team's Needy Drunk, holding onto Abby's arm to stop her from leaving him. "The bright lights," he complained, "they'll steal you. They come out and take you away. You'll be trapped. Don't leave me."

Abby, on the other hand, was the I-Know-I'm-Sexy Drunk who was doing her best to prove herself to the team. This, admittedly, was difficult as Connor was preventing her from climbing on the table and dancing - if she did she'd be too near the bright lights. She had, however, managed to strip off her shirt and was left in a small and see-through vest top, showing her bra beneath.

Jess, the Weepy-Hysterical Drunk, was crying into Matt's shoulder about the time she lost her memory stick and someone handed it in to her school but her computer caught a virus from it.

The Happy/ I-Find-Everything-Funny Drunk was Emily, giggling that beer tasted funny. She had only drunk Sherry in her own time- thought of as a women's drink- and hadn't had the luxury of alcohol during the time she was a nomad.

Becker was Angry/ I-Want-To-Kick-Everyone's-Ass Drunk. His drunk self was reflecting his earlier mood. The Soldier had twice attempted to smack Connor's head into the table for holding onto Abby. Each time he had been held back by a laughing Emily who thought that he was pretending.

Sam, a classic I'm-Not-Drunk Drunk, was begging Matt to allow her another drink. Each time Matt attempted to stop her Jess would resume crying that he "wasn't listening to her and didn't care about her and never did care and wouldn't care if the ADD fell on top of her and she got concussion and then forgot everyone and he would continue living life like he never know her."

As the team fell into a worse state Matt was struggling to keep everyone under control.

"How about this," he raised his voice to be heard over Emily's most recent cackle. "We could play the question game. Everyone sit quite."

"I'm _not_ playing that stupid game."

"But no-one ever asks me anything!"

"Abby, will you play with me? You're going to stay and play, right?"

"Yea, who thinks I'm sexy?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Hehe, that's an _amazing_ idea! You're so intelligent, Matt. "

Abby tried to pull out of Connor's grasp and jump on the table, the man pulled at her legs trying to get her back. As Abby fell backwards onto her boyfriend Emily went into a new fit of laughter.

"Connor definitely thinks that Abby is sexy!"

"You, Emily, are drunk."

"No, I'm not Sammmmmmmyantha! You are!"

"I can hold my durink I thank you very muchly."

"I said 'quiet.'"

There was silence.

* * *

><p>More soon!<p>

Let me know what you think.

Thanks.


	13. The Morning After Part 1

Okay! I've been debating how to do this and I've gone for- well read and find out I suppose! :P

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I said 'quiet.'"<p>

There was silence. "Good. Now, only one person speaking at any time. Does anyone have a question?"

"No-one said they think I'm sexy."

Abby was showing early signs of Weepy-Hysterical Drunk.

"I have one!" Sam threw her arm in the air to get Matt's attention, in her I'm-Not-Drunk drunkenness she accidentally hit Becker around the head. "Sorry Becky Boy. Okay, If you had to- OOH KARAOKE!" The girl's head spun around, looking over to the slightly raised platform where the entertainment system had been set up.

Matt face palmed, "and she says she isn't drunk."

"I'm NOT! See look. I can touch my nose!"

She missed.

Epically.

"Hey! Hey! It's the Thunderbirds song! I LOVE THIS ONE! I think it should be the theme tune for the team. What d'you think Becker."

It was obvious from his face that he was thinking about the knife stowed away in his shoe. Sam didn't read the expression and continued to make her point- with a surprisingly good voice for a drunk girl.

"Kids are learning fast, they know the ARC team kicks some ass. Be sure that there's no coming last when you're on their side, THERE SIDE. It always looks so cool when things come from the shiny ball, you know that you'd just be a fool to be a monster, MONSTER!

"See it's great isn't it! It works SOOOOO well! Ooh that's a good question! What song reminds you of each person in the group?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Jess was slouched in front of the ADD, screens dimmed and large sunglasses on. The anomaly alert started to blare and she swore loudly.<p>

Directly into her ear came a chorus of laughter,

"_She swears like a weathered sailor!"_

"_Someone can't hold her drink."_

"_I told you to take a paracetamol!"_

Not only was the main ARC team talking but the rest of Becker's soldiers were happily throwing in comments.

"Do you _want_ me to help with this or not. It's at- Wait a second-" She tapped at the keys for a few seconds, "it's gone. It's already closed."

"_We should still get people down there. You never know what may have come through in that time."_

"Sure thing, Becker." Jess relayed the location the anomaly had been and Becker sent a team of his men. Staying behind himself as he felt it was low priority anomaly- if a larger or more serious one came along it would be better for him to be at that one.

"Urgh. I think we should take our breaks a little early."

Jess's tone of voice made it clear it wasn't open for discussion. The team raced to the break room so they wouldn't induce the wrath of the field co-ordinator. to please her.

"Allright. Here're your teas."

"I want coffee."

Sam looked at Jess in surprise. "I didn't know you like coffee."

"I hate tea. I just never told you because you always make it and I didn't want to upset you."

The soldier girl sighed, poured the tea down the drain and started to make Jess's coffee.

"It goes against every bone in my body to make coffee, the terrible thing it is. Offends my sensibilities." The soldier girl mumbled as she searched through a cupboard for a jar of coffee. "You'll never guess what I found in my bag earlier." She called over her shoulder to the others.

"I would."

Despite the fact they were all teasing Jess for being a lightweight, Matt was the only team member who wasn't suffering any side effects. Sam had been sick the night before when she returned home, Becker was unable to take bright lights- another reason for him avoiding the anomaly site- and Connor and Abby were still hurling abuse at inanimate objects. Emily hadn't even shown up to work.

"What did I find then, Matt?"

"Many things. But I want you to read the second page in your notebook."

It was one of the things that Sam did, wherever she was she always had a notebook and pens.

"My notebook? Then what are all the scraps of paper?"

Matt laughed loudly. The team started at the noise, the main reason was because it hurt their heads, the secondary that they weren't used to the sound.

"We'll save them until later. They're an answer to a question. I want page two."

"What's on page one?"

"Later!"

* * *

><p>Now, there are a few reasons why I chose to do it this way.<p>

1. I wanted to give you a chance to answer the question (I've made up my mind mostly what songs for each person from each person- confusing sentence much!)

2. If I stopped after the Thunderbirds bit it would have been **very** short.

3. I'm going to love writing the rest of "The Morning After"

Let me know what you think!

Thanks.


	14. The Morning After Part 2

Sorry it's taken longer than normal to get another chapter up. Lot of stuff been going on as well as work. - I'm never going to be one with a nice slow easy life!

Oh I wish I'd known what I was getting myself into when I asked the question "What song reminds you of each person in the team?" Think about it. Seven team members. Six people thinking of songs for each of them. That's (does a quick bit of mental math) forty-two songs! And I have a limited range of music to chose from! So if any of you have songs that remind you of any of the team do let me know!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>When Sam returned with her notebook she turned to page two.<p>

"It's divided into sections with our names at the top of each one."

Abby smacked a hand to her head as a memory came back. "Please say it's not what I think it is, Matt." He motioned for her to continue. "I remember something about… Mean Girls? You admitted you watched it… something about chick flick films… and then we decided to write our own Burn Book?"

"Aah that's not Page Two! But regards to that, Emily said it was too mean and Becker was already insulting everyone so we decided to write a.. umm… what did you call it Sam? A… Cool Page?"

Sam put her head in her elbows. "I didn't."

"You did. You need to learn when to stop drinking."

"ME? - Sorry that was a bit loud. "

"Only for the drunkards here."

"You're never going to stop teasing us are you?"

Matt shook his head.

"Shall I read this or shall we do questions? I want to know why Becker had a black eye."

For the second time that break Matt started to laugh.

"Either I'm still drunk or someone got lucky with Emily last night." Sam glowered at the elder man as his laughter cut though her head. Jess, Connor and Abby, despite their massive hangovers, laughed at her comment before complaining again about the noise levels.

Matt looked unimpressed. "I'll ask a quick question. Do you remember _anything_ about last night?"

The team looked at each other- at least they _think_ they did. It was hard to tell with Jess's glasses and Becker's black eye.

"I remember a fair amount. But it's hazy- I… I started singing didn't I?" Matt didn't answer but smirked. Sam- gently- slapped a hand over her face. "Oh no!"

"I can only remember snippets, I think it'll come back with prompting. Connor was sick, I know that much."

"That was you!" Abby shook her head. "Oh." Connor grimaced. "Sorry... Umm I don't remember anything. At all. Just feeling scared. Very, very scared. Umm… why was I?"

"I don't want to remember any of yesterday." Becker was still in a short mood. "But I suppose that's why I agreed to go out last night. Jess what about you?"

There was no reply.

"You have to tell us."

"Shhh already! I don't remember anything at all."

"Would you please put us out of our misery, Matt?" Sam begged as she got up to retrieve the mug Becker was holding up. She set to work making him a second cup of tea, accepting that fact she had just followed his un-worded request like a good servant girl.

"We did songs that reminds us of each person in the team."

"Oh," Sam looked over her shoulder. "That must've been…. Interesting."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the first name is Becker. His says: Avril Lavigne, Girlfriend. With the lyrics: Hey, hey, You, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way. Think you need a new one. Hey, hey, You, you, I could be your girlfriend.<br>"I wonder who did that one?"

Sam half jokingly asked as she glanced around the team. Abby and Connor snorted, trying not to laugh. Connor with his- normally sub par- balancing skills impaired with drink, fell of the sofa and started to yell at it for moving.

"And under that is…" Sam frowned as she tried to read the handwriting. "My god we have bad penmanship when we're drunk! Umm… It says… Mulan?" She looked to Matt for confirmation. He nodded. "Okay, Mulan: I'll Make A Man Out Of You." Sam frowned as she started to read the words after, the pace at which she spoke slowed and took a questioning tone. "Every time I see that part of the film I think of Becker. I mean, Shang without a shirt is almost as fit as him! Beckerlishous!"

* * *

><p>Please bear in mind that the song each person chooses will be affected by the fact these people are drunk!<p>

Let me know what you think! And I reallllllly need more songs- also, I'm thinking of writing up the entire evening for you all to enjoy uninterrupted. Thoughts?

Thank you!


	15. The Morning After Part 3

Part Three!

Same disclaimer as ever- I don't own yadda yadda yadda.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Becker's good eye widened, in what could only be assumed was horror, that one of the people in that very room had written such things about him. The fact they had been drunk was no excuse.<p>

"Shush yourself before you speak Becky Boy!" Sam waved her book around to make him pay attention. "There's more!"

"Then do someone else." He glared angrily.

"Yours was the first name so I'm doing you."

Connor started to laugh.

"Shut up. Both of you!" Becker looked between Sam and Connor.

"Would you stop taking your anger out on us?" The girl's temper suddenly rose to meet the challenge. "It's not _our_ fault those men died yesterday!"

There was silence as the team waited for Becker's response.

"You're blaming me?" His voice was dangerously low.

"Of course I'm not! Stop being such a precious little flower! I'm saying stop taking it out on us! It was horrible that it happened and I'm sure there are more precautions we can now think of to put in place to stop this happening again. But we didn't know before so we couldn't have thought of them before. So chill out and stop being such a…" Sam struggled for the right word, "such a… just stop!"

Jess had her head in her hands, attempting to squeeze the shouting out of her head, Becker looked down momentarily. Sam sighed and deflated.

"Okay, okay. I know it's not as easy as that. But can we just push it to the back of our minds until break is over and then we can sit down and properly sort this out?" Becker nodded. "I'll do a couple more for you and then someone else yeah." He nodded again. "This next one is… AHA! I know who wrote this one! It's Emily, Abby and I played this song to her the day before yesterday. We're edgumicating her in music! She said it made her think of you.  
>"Smash Mouth- Everyday Superhero: I don't see myself as invincible, It's not true at all. I'm just your, average ordinary everyday superhero, Trying to save the world. But never really sure, I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero. Nothing more than that, It's all I really am.<br>"After that argument it sums you up pretty well."

"That's definitely Becker!" Abby looked at the man though hooded eyes. "Good old action man! You know he and Barbie had it going on?"

Matt snorted in laughter and the others looked surprised that he found such a comment amusing. "You'll understand later."

"I wish you'd stop saying that. I wish I'd stop saying things should stop. I wish I would shut up! But we know that's not going to happen… Wait." Sam looked at her notepad again. "Actually it is. I'm not going to read anymore." Sam flashed a smile at the man, then threw her notebook to Matt. "It's hurting my eyes- I'm getting motion sickness."

"You're sat still." Jess mumbled, her face still hidden.

"I know. That's why I hate my hangovers. I get motion sickness when I read too much."

"You get motion sickness from reading!"

"I know, I know. Matt?" Sam turned to the Irish man, he nodded and looked at the page in his hands.

"I'm going to read the ones for me." He smirked up at them. "You wouldn't let me see yesterday, Sammy. You said 'It's like totally not fair cause it's like you like haven't drunk like anything at all and like-'"

"-Oh shut up and read it."

"Who Needs Sleep - Barenaked Ladies: My hands are locked up tight in fists, My mind is racing filled with lists, Of things to do and things I've done, Another sleepless night's begun. Lids down, I count sheep, I count heartbeats. The only thing that counts, Is that I won't sleep. I count down. I look around. And the annotation: You work too much, take a holiday.  
>"I think we can safely assume Becker, Sam and Jess didn't write that one."<p>

"What's that song? I haven't heard it before?" Jess looked up.

"I have it. So does Connor, at least. Maybe Sam too. I'll send it to you." Abby smiled at her.

"You can't criticize us for being workaholics when you're one yourself."

"What's the next one? You have to have one as bad as my Mulan one."

Despite appearances, Becker really wasn't suffering from hangover as much as he was from the residual angst from the previous day. Matt skimmed over the songs written for him.

"This one's annotated: Since the whole Burton thing this makes me think of you. Rise Against- Satellite.

"That's why we won't back down, We won't run and hide. Yeah cause these are the things that we can't deny, I'm passing over you like a satellite, So catch me if I fall. That's why we stick to your game plans and party lines, But at night we're conspiring by candlelight…"

"I like th-" Becker began to speak.

Sam's phone vibrated on the counter top, Abby and Connor yelled at her to make the noise end. She picked it up and looked.

"Damn it. My head _just_ stopped spinning!" She looked over at Becker as she stood, making for the door. "Leroy and Evans have had a punch up." Sam turned her head, "Jess your cardigan is inside out. Connor, Abby, someone should probably check that Emily is still alive." Still walking backwards she pointed at Matt then Becker. "I still want to know about his black eye." Finishing her orders, Sam turned and walked face first into the glass door.

* * *

><p>Thank you to Katy- alice Cullen for Becker's song.<p>

I think this is going to take a fair number of chapters to do just a few songs for each person! Oh well if you guys are liking it I'll continue. If you have enough tell me :)

Any more song ideas?

Ooh I'd also like to point out, Barenaked Ladies- Actually a band of fully clothed men from Canada. Nothing as suggestive as it seems!

Thank you all :)


	16. A Second Hangover and Guy Love

Well the Morning After couldn't last forever!

This is The Morning After That... But I did't really like that as a chapter title :D If you're sick of songs let me know. If not...

Enjoy!

I really ought to remember that not everyone's a TV addict. - You may need youtube to get the song :)

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you told me that drinking more would make my hangover go away!" Jess complained at Sam as they walked to the break room.<p>

"It's not my fault you're gullible. Well, no, you're not. And I mean, when you started drinking again last night your head stopped hurting didn't it!"

Jess glared.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! At least I didn't let you drink that much, I kept you feed and I took you home safe!"

"I expect that much anyway. But if it weren't for you I wouldn't STILL be hung-over!"

There was a chorus of laughter from the rest of their team who heard the last few words in the break room.

"You are SUCH a lightweight, Jessie."

"Hey! Can we read more of them songs today?" Abby was in a perky mood again and was more than happy to join in the reading. "Okay pass the notebook."

Sam debating telling her to get it herself seeing as it was on the same table on which Abby's feet were resting. Before she got a chance Jess obeyed.

"I'm going to read the little ones. The ones that have been scrawled in the gaps. That okay with everyone?"

They nodded obediently.

"Becker- Anything by Soulja Boy." Abby sighed. "Connor, that wasn't funny. Becker, I give you permission to throw something at him."

Becker grinned evilly and started to eye the room, looking for something that would do a sufficient amount of damage. Abby and Jess laughed at his expression before the former continued.

"Ooh! What's this? Written by Becker's name in… it looks like your handwriting, Matt!"

The man avoided all eye contact.

"You have _no_ excuse for this one! You weren't even drunk!"

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" Connor bounced on the sofa like an excited three year old, forgetting the immediate danger that was Becker.

"You're going to have a bit of explaining to do to Emily!" It was becoming clear that Abby wasn't going to tell them quickly.

"Why is he going to have to explain his song choice to me?"

"Abby, please tell us!"

The field co-ordinator complained mildly. Sam took initiative as she handed everyone their drinks. Leaving Abby's to last she stood behind the sofa and pulled the notebook out of her hands, replacing it with a tea.

"It says-" Sam read and giggled. "Nice one! It says," she giggled again. "Sorry, it says…" Sam was unable to control the smile that covered her face and started to shake her head. "I'm sorry I gotta do this."

Placing the notebook on the island work surface she stood, pulled up Connor and planted him next to her. Then she started to sing, taking her actions straight from the song's 'video'.

"It's like I married my best friend, But in a totally MANLY way!

Connor immediately got into the song- it wasn't as if they'd both been caught humming and dancing to it before…

"Let's go!"

"It's guy love, don't compromise,"

"The feeling of some other guy,"

"Holding up your heart into the sky."

"I'll be there to care through all the lows,"

"I'll be there to share the hiiighs! It's guy love, between two guys!"

"And when I say 'I love you-'" Connor snickered, "Matt. It's not what it implies"

"It's guy love. Between… Two… Guys."

They ended with a flourish of their arms, Jess, Abby and Emily clapped in appreciation. Becker merely watched Matt in mute shock.

"Matt?" There was an eyebrow raise. "We're closer than the average man and wife?" He asked.

"- I thought you hated Scrubs!" Sam teased Becker for admitting he'd at least heard the song enough times to quote lyrics.

"I think we need to forget that that was ever written." With barely a second's consideration, Becker nodded in agreement.

"I am _totally_ putting that as my ring tone for the both of them!"

Jess, Connor and Abby laughed at Sam's statement knowing that despite their newly formed agreement the two men would never be allowed to let it slide.

* * *

><p>Guy Love- Scrubs<p>

More soon!

Let me know what you think!


	17. Suspects

Well most of these songs were chosen by **you**, the reader. So you better like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam looked back over the page. "Matt? You know you laughed yesterday when Abby said that Action Man and Barbie have it going on? Please tell me the song wasn't of your choosing?"<p>

The others looked confused.

"By Jess's name, Aqua- Barbie Girl."

Jess blushed and looked down at her hands. Then, having decided she didn't want to be picked on for liking Becker, she took the page from Sam.

"I'm going to read yours, Sammy."

The soldier girl's eyes widened. She was happy to make fun of the others… when it came to her she wasn't so impressed with the idea.

"Ooh wait! Who did this one for Emily? I love this song! It's Corrine Bailey Rae- Like A Star. With the lyrics from the last chorus:  
>"I wonder why it is, I don't argue like this, with anyone but you. I wonder why it is, I won't let my guard down, For anyone but you. We do it all the time, blowing out my mind."<p>

"Would you sing that? I have not heard it before." Emily asked.

"I can do better, it's on my ipod." Jess pulled out her mp3 player and started to scroll through the songs. Meanwhile, Abby rummaged in her bag and produced a pair of speakers.

"You, Abby, are amazing!" Sam smiled that they would all be able to listen.

"Well Jess didn't know the song yesterday so I though we should have speakers."

As the song came to it's conclusion Emily smiled, a soft expression on her face. "I like that song."

"Don't you want to know who chose it for you?"

"No, I am good not knowing. If the person who chose it wants me to know they will tell me."

"You know, Abby. That's why I often prefer Emily to you. She's not as intrusive!"

"I just want to know how things are, Sam! Jess, read one of hers!"

"Happily!" Jess smirked; a daunting sight to see on her. Sam decided to mirror the expression.

"Fine! Be that way. I bet I only have _awesome_ songs!"

"Ooh, who chose this? Do It Like A Dude- Jessie J."

Sam's face fell. "Who… Who..? Why?"

The other's laughed at her.

She approached the group. "Yeah but look here." She pointed. "Abby and Connor have Double Trouble- Pokémon. - okay that's not a good comeback is it? It's an amazing song! Who chose that?"

Matt looked slyly at Sam. "I think that was you. You seem to have a thing for anime when drunk."

"What do you mean my me having a thing for anime?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

Jess, from the other side of the room, had eyes that were growing to the size of saucers. "Are you putting Mulan under that category, Matt?"

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift! That's such a cute song! Who chose it for you?" Jess looked around the room trying to deduce it.<p>

"Cute? I don't like the sound of that. I haven't heard of that song in my life!" Sammy pulled a confused expression.

"I have."

"I own it."

"It's on my ipod."

"Shall we play it?"

Sam looked in shock. Even the guys owned it. That didn't really narrow down the suspects. "Okay, play it."

Jess docked her ipod and hit play. One of Sam's eyebrows rose as the song began. In the first chorus during the lyrics "Every time you smile, I smile" an evil glint became visible in her eye but when she smiled wildly the entire team laughed and her plan backfired.

"Someone was _very_ drunk that night!" Sam laughed as the song ended.

"What lyrics are next to it?" Abby craned her head around to try and read over Jess's shoulder.

"Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face, You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face. Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey. I like way you're everything I've ever wanted, I had time to think it over and all I can say is come closer.  
>"This is seriously cute! Matt who was being unnecessarily cute when we were drunk?"<p>

"No-one. Becker was trying to hit people- "

"HOW _DID_ HE GET THAT BACK EYE?"

"- Sam was trying to drink more, Emily was laughing, Jess was crying, Connor was clinging onto Abby and she was trying to strip."

"Connor, what's wrong?" Abby's question made the team look at the man. He was pale, looking at the paper.

"There's Nick and Stephen's names here."

"Ah." They all looked to Matt as he uttered the half noise. "I did see that."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! I couldn't resist the urge to throw in a bit of old school Primeval people!<p>

Lemme know what you think!

Thanks.


	18. And Freeze!

This is Chapter 18.

I do not own Primeval or any of the caracters associated with Primeval. I do own Sam though. She's mine. Please don't take her from me! I don't think I could bear it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was silence for a few moments as Abby, Connor and Sam reflected on the friends they had lost and the others gave them their space. Then Sam whispered, "read them."<p>

"Uh," Connor was unable to speak. "Um." He took a deep breath as he tried to get the courage to read the few words in front of him. Abby placed a hand on his arm.

"Do you want me to read it?"

"No! Sorry, no. I want to." Connor took another deep breath then looked at the page. Pulling a Piano From A Pond- Cinematic Sunrise." He frowned. "I've never heard of it."

There was a chorus of agreement from the others.

"Thaaat must've been me then." Sam pulled an apologetic face, she must've been the person who first put their names down. The girl pulled out her mp3 player and set it up.

"Wait until tomorrow and I'll be fine, Wait until tomorrow and you'll see; You'll see that I'm worth waiting for. I'm right here, just come out and say it, I try to reason with myself, To think of all that life could be, If we could only capture what we've seen."

Sam stopped singing as she saw the others watching her curiously. "What? I like singing!"

They didn't say anything. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

There was still no movement. "Have I like… frozen time with my _awesome_ singing skills?"

She looked around expectantly. "OKAY GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Sighing the girl gave up, hoping that her colleagues would grow up.

They didn't.

Jess began to giggle but tried to stifle it.

Then Abby snorted.

Emily burst into hysterics.

"Really?" Sam fixed them with a disapproving look. "How long have you been planning to do that for?"

"Since the night before last. You'd left for the toilets and it was suggested. You go very red when annoyed."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sam threw a spoon as Matt as hard as she could. "Who's idea was it?"

"No can do. I'm _very_ good at keeping secrets."

"But you were the only one who can remember everything." Her eyes narrowed. "Which means even if someone else suggested it, you had to remind them."

"What's the next song, Connor?"

"-You don't get out of it that easily!"

"-The next one is P!nk- Who Knew."

"CONNOR!"

"I think that song speaks pretty much for itself." Emily looked intently at Jess and the younger girl got the idea. "Woops sorry. Want us to play it?"

Sam spread her hands with an expression of disbelief on her face. "Are you all _really_ just going to ignore me?"

As an answer Abby removed Sam's mp3, replaced it with her own and started to play the song.

"Ooh I _hate_ you guys!" She had a smile on her face anyway, if they were going to be immature she was definitely going to sing over the next song. "If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out. Cause they're all wrong and, That last kiss, I'll cherish, until we meet again, And time makes, it harder. I wish I could remember. But I keep, your memory. You visit me in my sleep, My darling. Who knew."

When the song ended Abby looked around the room. "Did someone punch Becker?" They got the link.

Matt smirked but didn't answer.

"Becker? Do you remember how you go the black eye?"

He nodded. "I think so."

"Awesome!" Sam grinned evilly while Abby clapped her hands. "How did you get _that_ back eye?" She pointed to clarify _which_ black eye she was referring to, just in case he was going to be grammar picky.

"Umm… I really don't want to-"

His phone began to ring. Becker pulled it from his pocket while showing a serious expression to the others.

"I have to get this."

"-You haven't even looked at the screen!"

"-You don't know who it is!"

"-That's no fair!"

Becker raised an eyebrow and left the room, answering the phone. The girls exchanged glances and were about to start complaining at each other before they heard a shout from the hallway.

"NO, I DON'T WANT A CARPET CLEANING SET. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Eyes widened; a cold caller.

Sam looked around the room and then hissed under her breath.

"God, there's no exit!"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry guys! I didn't managed to get all your songs in! - And I'm sorry I didn't get Danny or Sarah in either!<p>

And this is it for The Question Game!

I'm going to mark it Complete and leave it in the archives. But fear not! If I get more questions, or the muse strikes again then The Questioin Game 2 will appear!

Thank you all for sticking with this for so long and the amazing questions, prompts and reviews!


End file.
